The Fire Dragon Year
by inactive23523524
Summary: Morning Star, an eleven-winters Ojibwe-or Japanese, rather-, is lonely. There are no others like her; or so she thinks. When she meets Summer Fire, her life changes. But is it for the better or the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hia, peeps!**

 **Okay, so I read this book series recently…and I had the idea to make Natsu and Lucy Ojibwa people! I'll give translations at the bottom. Sorry for any misspelled words, and characters have the same physical traits. And when I describe the Ojibwe people I'm not trying to be racist, because racism is a terrible thing!**

 **And yes, I got Mikwam from the Birchbark House.**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Niibin** **Ishkode**

"Geygo, Summer Fire! Ondaas!" the boy's mother exclaimed. Like always, the boy had gotten himself in trouble.

He hung his head and slowly walked to her, prepared to get his ears chewed away from his mother's long, boring lectures.

"We accepted you into this family for a _reason_ , Natsu," she said angrily. Summer Fire winced. His mother only used his real name when it was serious. Summer Fire was just the name he had been given when he was adopted into this family.

"Yes, nimaamaa…" he said, not looking at her. She took his chin in her fingers, rough from tanning hides, and moved his face so he could look into her eyes. Summer Fire saw she had softened, started explaining before she got angry again. "Mikwam and I were fighting, and then Black Steel came over and started – "

She held her index finger to her lips. "Bangitoo, quiet, my son. It's okay. Just please." She exhaled slowly. When all the breath was gone and she would have to inhale again, she spoke. "Be silent so your sister, your nishiime, can sleep." She pointed to Summer Fire's younger sister, Wind Girl. She had short, royal blue hair, and kind, warm, brown eyes. She had been adopted as well, and her original name was Wendy. She was five winters, but soon that would change, for biboon was drawing closer.

Suddenly, Summer Fire toppled over and landed right next to Wind Girl with a loud noise. The girl was a light sleeper, so immediately she sat up. Tears filled her eyes, but her brother covered her mouth with his hand just in time. Her cries were quiet, so it was barely a muffled sound.

Summer Fire tucked his sister back under her fur blanket. Her eyelids started to droop, and eventually she gave into their weight. The boy sighed in relief and stood up, forgetting that he had been knocked over.

-:-

The blond girl stood awkwardly in the corner of the wigwam. She watched as children played. They were all so different from her; they had dark hair and bronze skin, while she had blond hair and a pale complexion.

A dash of color caught her eye. She looked up to follow it. There was a boy like her running with the others, with pink hair and slanted eyes. She gasped. _He looks like me!_ she thought, excitement pulsing through her veins. A wide grin crept across her face. She had finally met someone who had been adopted too.

Unless…

No. The people that killed her family; that brought smallpox…they weren't allowed near the Ojibwe...

She walked over to the boy and tapped his shoulder. He turned to face her. His eye color was unlike any other she had seen before. It was gray and brown mixed into one, but shone with many things Lucy couldn't describe.

"Nimaanendam," she said. Noticing his confusion, she hastily added: "For knocking you over earlier…"

He chuckled. His laugh made her heart flutter. "It's no problem." He grinned at her and held out his hand. "My name is Summer Fire."

She placed her hand in his. His smile made her heart flutter too.

"I'm Morning Star."

 **Uh oh…was this bad…?**

 **I've been working on this story for a while now, actually, but I've been too lazy to post it. By the way, one winter is one year. So if you're ten winters, your ten years old. Lucy and Natsu are eleven.**

 **Translations:**

 **Geygo: Stop that**

 **Ondaas: Come here**

 **Nimaamaa: My mother**

 **Mikwam: Ice** _ **(Mikwam is Gray)**_

 **Biboon: Winter**

 **Niibin: Summer**

 **Ishkode: Fire**

 **Bangitoo: Be quiet/Get quiet**

 **Nishiime: Younger brother/sister**

 **Nimaanendam: Sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Spoilers For The Latest Manga Chapters Below~  
Funny thing is, I already knew about Zeref and Natsu…Thanks guys -_-**

 **And guess what?  
I saw this thing that I THINK was a discussion of the latest chap. But I think it said 467…Anyway…**

 **Lucy said (according to blog): "Please…don't die…How can I raise our child without you?" to Natsu. SO NASHI IS CANON (I THINK)!**

 **~Spoilers Done~**

 **Here's the next chapter for you!**

Chapter Two:

Gichi-gigizheb Anang

Morning Star followed behind Summer Fire, struggling to keep up to him and his brother, Nibo. His name meant _dead_ , a fact that surprised her. He was the opposite of what one might have imagined the embodiment of death might be. He was kind, intelligent, and had even cracked a joke or two. He too had been adopted - from the same family, in fact, which surprised Morning Star, as he and Summer Fire looked nothing alike. Nibo's hair was black, and strangely enough, Summer Fire's was a light red.

Summer Fire spoke, and snapped Morning Star out of her daze. He and Nibo had been arguing with quiet words, but now he spoke to Morning Star herself.

"Were you adopted too, Mournister?" he asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

The girl's temple twitched. "It's Morning Star," she corrected. "And yes, I was."

"Nishiime, do not ask such questions," Nibo chastised. "And listen to people when they tell you their names. Names are important."

Summer Fire shrugged. "Not really." He then proceeded to take a big sniff of the air. Morning Star blinked in confusion, and then she bumped into Summer Fire and fell backwards. She looked up, and noticed he had stretched out his arms and created a barrier.

He looked at Nibo. In unison, they nodded. Summer Fire grabbed Morning Star's wrist, then took off, practically dragging Morning Star behind her. Once she realized something bad was happening, she picked up her feet and joined him in running.

-:-

It had been hours, and Morning Star's feet hurt from running. Nibo had left them when he realized they had left Wind Girl behind.

"Summer Fire…" she panted, stopping. "Can we stop?"

He nodded and sat down. Morning Star happily sat next to him on the cold earth. The sun would set soon, so they would have to create a fire. As if listening to her thoughts, Summer Fire pulled out a small lump of flint and a steel striker.

"Where did you—" she began, but he cut her off.

"From the trader," he stated. "I need you to collect moss and kindling."

She nodded, slightly surprised at his sudden seriousness. "Eya." She stood up, her feet screaming in agony in response, but she ignored the pain and began collecting. She laid the sticks down in a pile, except for a particularly sharp one she found, which she used to scrape off moss from a few selected trees.

When she was finished, it was colder, and the need of a fire grew. It was dark, and soon they wouldn't be able to see.

"Here," she said. As soon as the materials were in Summer Fire's hands he set to work. He struck the metal against the flint, sparks flying through the air. Eventually one landed on the moss, and set fire to the kindling. He smiled triumphantly and stood up. He disappeared for a few minutes, and then returned with his arms full with rocks.

"Where did you find those?" Morning Star asked, her hands hovering over the flames. The sky was now completely dark, and a cool breeze danced through the air. Summer Fire set the rocks in a circle around the flame, and then sat back, opposite to Morning Star.

"By the lake," he explained.

Morning Star nodded. A silence passed, and then she spoke. "Summer Fire, why did we have to run?" The question had been burning her mind, begging for an answer. Her heart was filled with fear and anticipation, waiting for his answer.

"We have to run, Morning Star," he started. He took a breath, and then continued. "There has been…an…epidemic of smallpox…" The last words spilled out and struck Morning Star's heart with fear. Her eyes widened, and single tear slid down her cheek. She swallowed, and started to speak, but it turned to quiet sobs. In an instant Summer Fire's arm was around her shoulder. She looked to the ground and watched as her tears fell upon the rich soil.

"It…it killed them," she whispered, her face lined with worry and pain. Her eyes were still wide as she stared at the ground, as she took in everything.

"Oh," he mumbled. In an even quieter voice, he added, "Mine too."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. _Is it just me, or are we exactly the same?_

 **Meh this is bad…**

 **But I have an angst scene I'll be adding soon ;)**


End file.
